Episodenliste
Hier ist eine Auflistung aller 160 Episoden Staffeln 1. Staffel 1.101 Aus zwei Familien wird eine (Pilot) 2.102 Der Tanzball (Rules Of The House) 3.103 Hausregeln (Frank & Son) 4.104 Das Jubiläum (First Anniversary) 5.105 Frank und Sohn (The Dance) 6.106 Das Super-Team (Yo Yo's Wedding) 7.107 Wenn Clowns heiraten (Pulling Together) 8.108 Ausgehverbot (A Day In The Life) 9.109 Der Camping-Ausflug (Into The Woods) 10.110 Der Anrufbeantworter (Just For Kicks) 11.111 Die Sondersendung (Mixed Messages) 12.112 Das Neue Auto (The New Car) 13.113 Franks Büro (Getting Organized) 14.114 Sturmfreie Bude (Home Alone) 15.115 Die Fahrprüfung (Drive, He Said) 16.116 Marks Leibwächter (School Daze) 17. 117 Die 'Mädchen'-Band (Bully For Mark) 18.118 Frank, der Hausmann (Daddy's Girl) 19.119 Country Club (The Boys In The Band) 20.120 Daddys Verlobte (Country Club) 21.121 Der Traum vom Fliegen (Beauty Contest) 22.122 Der Schönheitswettbewerb (He Wanted Wings) 2. Staffel 23.201 Das verblüffende Testergebnis (S.A.T. Blues) 24.202 J.T. und Hamlet (To B or Not to Be) 25.203 Der Wettkampf (JT's World) 26.204 J.T.s Fernsehshow (Stuck On You) 27.205 Ein Hundeleben (It's A Dog's Life) 28.206 Der Boß (Model Daughter) 29.207 Karen, das Top Model (The Making Of The President) 30.208 Der Anstandswauwau (The Boss) 31.209 Die Präsidentschaftswahl (Someone to Watch Over Me) 32.210 Cody und die Frauen (Virgin Territory) 33.211 Der Umgang mit Geld (Back To Basics) 34.212 Alte Freunde (Happy Birthday, Baby) 35.213 Wenn ich einmal reich wär... (Boys Will Be Boys) 36.214 Happy Birthday, Dana (Aloha, Part 1) 37.215 Die Frau vom Bau (Aloha, Part 2) 38.216 Showbusiness ist grausam (One Of The Guys) 39.217 Valentinstag (If I Were A Rich Man) 40.218 Hawaii, wir kommen - Teil 1 (Love, Port Washington Style) 41.219 Hawaii, wir kommen - Teil 2 (No Way To Treat A Lady) 42.220 Wie behandelt man eine Lady? (No Business Like Show Business) 43.221 Der Siegestreffer (Double Date) 44.222 Die Wahrsagerin (This Old House) 45.223 Altes Haus, neues Haus (The Un-Natural) 46.224 Das Perfekte Paar (The Psychic) 3. Staffel 47.301 Das neue Bühnenpaar (Way-Off Broadway) 48.302 Das Appartement (The Apartment) 49.303 Sonntags nie (Never On Sunday) 50.304 Die Geklauten Aufsätze (The Paper Chase) 51.305 Die Kontaktanzeige (Trading Places) 52.306 Wunderdoktor Cody (Video Mania) 53.307 Das Große Geld (Hog Wild) 54.308 Codys neues Heim (Down And Out In Port Washington) 55.309 Der Heiratskandidat (The Marrying Dude) 56.310 Rache ist süß (Sister Act) 57.311 Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (Christmas Story) 58.312 Der erste Wagen (Close Encounters of the Marital Kind) 59.313 Das Fernseh-Drama (Bad Girls) 60.314 Cody, der Märchenonkel (Read All About It) 61.315 J.T. besiegt Dana (Thirteen With A Bullet) 62.316 Schnarchmonster (My Bodyguard) 63.317 Pretty Woman (Pretty Woman) 64.318 Herrliche Erinnerung (Nightmare Weekend) 65.319 Das Naturtalent (Birth Of A Salesman) 66.320 Der vierzigste Geburtstag (Feeling Forty) 67.321 Das gestohlene Tagebuch (The Case Of The Missing Diary) 68.322 Verabredung mit einem Unbekannten (Great Expectations) 69.323 Der Abschlußball (Prom Night) 4. Staffel 70.401 Die Herausforderung (Karate Kid) 71.402 Studenten haben es nicht leicht (College Bound) 72.403 Ich hab' den Blues (Animal House) 73.404 Der Sportkommentator (Spoiled Sport) 74.405 Piler, der Langweiler (Revenge Of The Nerd) 75.406 Mark wird wild (Something Wild) 76.407 Erwachsen werden ist nicht leicht (Growing Up Is Hard To Do) 77.408 Familientherapie (Beyond Therapy) 78.409 Das Babyzimmer (The Ice Cream Man Cometh) 79.410 Allergisch auf Cody (Letting Go) 80.411 Ein romantisches Wochenende (Make Room For Daddy) 81.412 Ein gelungenes Weihnachtsfest (I'll Be Home For Christmas) 82.413 Das Baby-Video (Can't Buy Me Love) 83.414 Ein Reifer Freund (Thirtysomething) 84.415 Wahre Männer (The Honeymoon Is Over) 85.416 Fahrlektionen (One Truck, Al Dente) 86.417 Der Haustyrann (Head Of The Class) 87.418 Heiße Liebe (Back To School) 88.419 Franks Versuchung (She Came In Through The Bedroom Window) 89.420 Ein Unmoralisches Angebot (Indecent Proposal) 90.421 Die schwangeren Männer (Where Have You Gone, Joe DiMaggio?) 91.422 Das Ballkleid (Adventures In Babysitting) 92.423 Flohmarkt bei den Lamberts (Big Girl On Campus) 93.424 Eine Foster/Lambert-Produktion (A Foster/Lambert Production) 5. Staffel 94.501 Wenn der große Bruder wacht (Little Sister Don'tcha) 95.502 Drei Mädchen und ein Baby (Three Girls And A Baby) 96.503 Die Partylöwin (Party Animal) 97.504 Nächtliche Ruhestörung (Midnight Caller) 98.505 Hausmädchen gesucht (Maid To Order) 99.506 Wer viel fragt... (Don't Ask) 100.507 Affenstark (Hello, Mister Chips) 101.508 Jugendträume (The Roadie) 102.509 Einer wird gewinnen (The Wall) 103.510 Das vertauschte Baby (Baby Come Back) 104.511 Fest der Liebe (The Fight Before Christmas) 105.512 Ein Falsches Bild (What's Wrong with This Picture?) 106.513 Damenwahl (Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling) 107.514 Zwei Mütter für Frank (Torn Between Two Mothers) 108.515 Häschengeschichten (Snow Bunnies) 109.516 Der Heimliche Verehrer (Secret Admirer) 110.517 Ewige Jugend (Forever Young) 111.518 Wer kommt denn da zum Essen? (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?) 112.519 Wer einmal lügt... (Do The Right Thing) 113.520 Prinz und Leibwächter (The Bodyguard Formerly Known As Prince) 114.521 Berufsberatung (Major Pain) 115.522 Ausflug nach Disneyworld - Teil 1 (We'e Going To Disney World, Part 1) 116.523 Ausflug nach Disneyworld - Teil 2 (We'e Going To Disney World, Part 2) 117.524 Selbst ist der Mann (Men At Work) 6. Staffel 118.601 Verrückte Liebe (Bonjour Jean-Luc) 119.602 Spritztour nach Mexiko (Sheer Madness) 120.603 Die Sexfalle (Crazy Love) 121.604 Sag einfach vielleicht (Road Trip) 122.605 Wo die Liebe hinfällt (Sex, Lies And Videotape) 123.606 Im siebten Himmel (Just Say Maybe) 124.607 Die eigenen vier Wände (The "L" Word) 125.608 Schule des Lebens (She's The One) 126.609 Das Medallion (Independence Day) 127.610 Lamberts wilder Westen (Reality Bites) 128.611 Der fabelhafte Fabio (Locket Man) 129.612 Kesse Lippe (How The West Was Won) 130.613 Dicke Luft (Absolutely Fabio) 131.614 Horrorvisionen (Loose Lips) 132.615 Der Tanz ums Geld (The Big Date) 133.616 Schlag ins Wasser (Future Shock) 134.617 Mann, oh, Mann (Show Me The Money) 135.618 Kein Missverständnis (It Didn't Happen One Night) 136.619 Glücksspiele (Macho Man) 137.620 Der Umwelt zuliebe (Ain't Misbehavin') 138.621 Unter Männern (The Facts of Life) 139.622 Der reine Wahnsinn (Talking Trash) 140.623 Heimliche Küsse (Walk Like A Man) 141.624 Haarige Zeiten (The Kissing Game) 7. Staffel 142.701 Ein neues Schuljahr (Making The Grade) 143.702 Der Weg zum Ruhm (A Star Is Born) 144.703 Liebe und Schmerz (Your Cheatin' Heart) 145.704 Der Kurzzeitjob (Take This Job And ...) 146.705 Dichtung und Wahrheit (Poetic Justice) 147.706 Preis der Liebe (Can't Buy Me Love) 148.707 Die Traumpartnerin (Dream Lover) 149.708 Ein weiblicher Kumpel (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) 150.709 Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Chip (Goodbye, Mr. Chip) 151.710 Lilly und die Weihnachtsmänner (Too Many Santas) 152.711 Bombenrolle (Phoney Business) 153.712 Auf zum Altar (Goin' To The Chapel) 154.713 Rendezvous mit Frank (Feet Of Clay) 155.714 Die Nervensäge (Pain In The Class) 156.715 Die halbe Wahrheit (The Half Monty) 157.716 Theaterpleite (The Understudy) 158.717 Geld regiert die Welt (We're in the Money) 159.718 Aus alt mach neu (Movin' On Up) 160.719 Eine salomonische Entscheidung (And Justice for Some) Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Wiki